Compassion for your Partner
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: Updated Ch 5...Faye leaves the bebop once again, but this time to see Vicious and Spike.. What she encounters is not just the 2 but old memories that begin to stir. RR(Faye....and?)
1. Spike

Title: Compassion for your partners.

Chapter: Spike..

Story:V/F… Faye and the bebop crew are together when suddenly Spike decides to go off without warning to fight.  Everyone knew he would win.  Faye being the bounty hunter for money as she was decides to go help. When she reaches there she sees...............(after she sees what she is going to then she will leave the bebop.)

(MUAHAHHAHA heh, well that's the plot I hope the story takes a better hit then my other ones did.)

"Arrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh, SPIKE!" yelled Faye so loud Jet dropped is dish of beef and rice.

"Faye, Shut the hell up!!!" Jet yelled back in response.  "Well Excuse Me, but how in the hell is a woman supposed to get a nice hot bath around here when the Fucking hot water is out. "Said Faye   "sigh..."went Jet in frustration as he moved into his own room. 

"""(First person, you as Faye...)"""

"Damnit, Where is he?" question Faye   I was soon wandering around the bebop.  I actually found a couple of empty rooms here and there.  Then I finally reached his room. The room I never dared to enter. The room that was closed from my inner world that I hoped to at one time he would open it to me.

 I suddenly found myself just standing there looking straight at the door wondering if I should enter or not. 

I finally knocked myself back into reality and knocked on the door.  And just you know it. His room was clean all right, clean and empty.  And the bed looked as if noone had been in it for a while.  I slowly searched within the room for him but he wasn't there.

"Well I guess he didn't come in here today, possibly because he always on the couch. "I said in my mind.

"STUPID FUCKHEAD" Yelled Faye

"He uses the all the hot water then he goes off somewhere so I can't find him. "Said Faye once again.

"Ooooo Faye Faye wants to see green haired dude. "Said Edward curious as usual

"Where is he?" Faye questioned to Edward

"Edward know He go bye bye" said Edward

"Bye bye where? For what?, I need more answers than that" screamed Faye

"Well...Spike person said he was going on trip to clear his past "said Edward in a childish manner

"To clear his past." said Faye to herself

"His past? Repeated Faye once again.

To be continued....

A/N ahem well ummm here you are the first chap.^__^ I hope you like it as much as it's going to be when vicious enters, heh heh.

Well please review. I'll be very happy with a review from anyone on it. So please, *gets down and begs on hands and knees*


	2. It's you!

Title: Compassion for Your Partner..

Chapter: It's you!!

Faye became more and more interested about that fight Spike went off to as she clearly rummaged through all of his belongings.

"Faye, Faye" said Edward once again as she popped out of nowhere all the time.

"Huh" said Faye

"Well Faye, Faye if you want Spike person that much I can track him on my computer. " Said Edward

"Edward I don't want him said Faye but was cut off by Edward

"OH Ho ho ho, yes you do, Faye, Faye repeated Edward

Faye was now speechless staring at the kid.

"I used to." said Faye in her mind  "I dearly used to" Faye said to herself once again

"Edward?" said Faye

"mmhmm, Yes?"  Answered Edward

"Just find him, I want that bounty" said Faye eagerly 

"eep, yes, yes Faye" said Edward as she scurried over to the computer.

"emmm lets see." said Edward   It seems he's located somewhere on Mars.

"I see…" was all Faye could say

Faye soon grabbed all her belongings and packed them in her ship.

"Finally leaving for good" said Jet

"Don't give me that, you know I'm coming back" said Faye

Jet just made his usual face and left.

" I might not come back this time though" thought Faye sadly in her mind

Faye quickly settled in her ship and took off for Mars.

"It's Mars again" said Faye

"I'll get to see one more time" repeated Faye.

^*FLASH BACK*^

10 years ago

Faye was in her old Colledge back then and she was always running up and down the halls doing things for the teachers.

It was the last day of school and it was in December, December 24 to be exact.

Faye and a few other students were left at school finishing things up and helping teachers.

Faye decided to leave early that day, so she could relax in her apartment

Well lucky her apon loosing the keys to her car she also lost her footing as she slid on the ice outside.

"AHH damnit, my ankle" shouted Faye

"errr god, great no ones out here and lucky me I'm going to freeze to death.

"need some help" said a male voice in a regular tone

"Well what does it look like" said Faye

"Thanks" said Faye

But lucky her she lost her footing once again but was caught buy the guy who had helped her up.

He decided to carry her in his arms back to his car instead.

Faye was a little blushed by the action but soon felt his warmness of his body as he held her close to him.

"Can I Have your name?" asked Faye as they settled in his car.

"It's Vicious" was all he said when he looked over at her.

"and where are you from? Do you work?" asked Faye eagerly

"Mars…and Yes, the Syndicate" said Vicious in his usual tone

"he seems so cold inside" thought Faye

Faye began to fall asleep in the ride and leaned on Vicious shoulder.

Vicious feeling the closeness of the girl began to get a little nervous.

"She's so beautiful, I must have her " said Vicious as he looked down at her.

When he got to his apartment Vicious got her inside and decided to let her stay at his place till morning.

Morning came and Faye was gone.

"heh, so she's more than I thought "said Vicious as he read the note.

~^ The Note^~

Vicious,

                Sorry I couldn't stay long. It was nice of you to help me. And I enjoyed your apartment.

I would love to see you again. So find me, I'll be waiting for you

                                                                                Love, Faye

^*END OF FLASH BACK*^

Faye snapped herself back into reality as she realized she dazed off…

"So I'm here already." said Faye

"It's been such a long time" repeated Faye

She decided to run this ship off into Mars and look for anything odd.

Not to far from where she was her ship detected Spike. 

" I guess I won't need that senser anymore." said Faye.

Her ship swerved into an open area.  As Faye looked closely she saw to ships.

One was black and the other was blue.

"That blue one is Spikes!!" shouted Faye.

"and the other one has a syndicate sign on it. It's It's You "said Faye

A/N:….emmm sorry it's been mushy, mushy all throughout the chapters so far. But don't worry it's getting better I promise. Besides I think I like to finish this one and my other bebop story. soo ummm yah and please review.

Review review and review. I'd like to get some if you don't mind pplJ


	3. Who the Hell are you?

A/N" just to let you know first off I hate this chapter you might to because it sucks lol. Umm and there Is a lot of switching from first person and so on besides it being short. I know yall hate short chapters, and my evil cliffys XD.

Title: Compassion for your Partner..

Chapter: Who the hell are you?

I suddenly found myself witnessing Spike and Vicious, viciously attacking each other.

When I screamed for them neither one looked my way.

" Damn You" I yelled

Which made me get a bit aggravated. But I kept my cool and decided to watch them fight.

I had guessed that the battle was a live or die situation.

Spike began taking misc. amounts of shots at Vicious with his handguns; While Vicious blocked and dodged each one with his Katana. (Sorry I'm not to familiar with gun names and such so please bare with this tormented devil…)

Although I really didn't know who I was waiting for, or maybe I did.

I caught Vicious once in a while looking over here, when he got the chance. But his eyes they seemed different since the last time I looked into them.

If you saw my expressions from the way they attacked each other you would think I wanted them both.

Spike and Vicious didn't grow tired at all from their fight.

"Let's settle this NOW!!!" yelled Vicious

"Heh, why do you want to die so easy?" asked Spike

"Will see who is dead when you see what I did to Julia in hell" said Vicious.

At the word Julia Spike dodged straight forward at Vicious.

And Vicious ramming fast with the Katana aimed at Spikes heart.

I suddenly let a Loud yelling Nooooo. And caught myself to hide so they wouldn't see me at least I hoped they didn't.

This caused both of them to look my way.  Making Spike slide to the floor and Vicious fall as well but not before he made a single stabbing cut on Spike making a large tear in the front of his shirt.

"Heh, Close!!" said Vicious

"Damnit!" yelled Spike

" Faye get the Fuck out of here" Spike yelled once more

"Well that's great he let out the surprise." I said to myself

"Tell Julia I said Hi, you'll see her in hell now" said Vicious letting the word hell roll of the tip of his tongue

Vicious Rammed straightforward and cut through Spike's heart with the sharp end of his Katana.

The blood dripped slightly off of it as he pulled it out of Spike's heart.

"Good bye" said Vicious before he did a slight grin and turned to his ship.

Well I don't know what came over me but I found myself running up to Vicious and trying to give him a great big hug.

And Vicious being the one with the fluid moves (switch he has it know…Spike doesn't) took me by the wrist as I ran to him and flipped me over.

I was now on my back looking into eyes that were like the devils.

"Vicious?" questioned Faye

"What? Who are you?" asked Vicious

"VV Vicious, don't you remember me?" I asked again

"I'd think I would if I new" answered Vicious as cold as ever

"He, He doesn't remember." I said to myself 

I finally decided to stand up, but noticed a stinging pain in my left shoulder.

And my clumsy-ness and me took over and dropped me down.

Vicious was already headed toward his ship when he heard a thud. (Lmao a thud, -,- that sounded so stupid, heh w/e..)

Vicious quickly turned around the see that the girl was back on the ground unconscious.

"great.." said Vicious

Vicious slowly walked to Faye, as she lied there not moving.

"You say you know me" says Vicious

"Hmmm what a great body, I must have her. Came a thought in his mind from nowhere.

"WTH!!!" said Vicious to himself

"ARG!!! Well damn, I guess I can use you" said Vicious as he carefully picked up Faye

"I don't know you, but you give me strange reactions I've never had" said Vicious finally as he put her in his ship and tied hers onto his.

"Heh, It's you!" Like hell I know you grinned Vicious

A/N: eeps the shortness chapters are taking over, hopefully I can make them longer. I'm going to make the next chapter longer since I'll have time tomorrow.

Thank you to the following ppl for review my story when I thought it was going to be horrible but hmmm it's kind of going ok…

Sith - For reviewing me from the first chap and the second. Thankies

Icy Fire - for the nice review and on my second chap.

Amber - My buddy :/ even though you only did one chap. But on wells I still luv you and yah review.

Thanks again!!!

Well goodbye and please review.


	4. Why Bother Trying?

Author Notes - Well hello my good animefiction readers. I guess you could say my update is mighty late. But sorry sorry, bah i'm just to lazzzzzzzzyyyyy.(it's summer vacation after all.) Besides I spend half my time asleep. But anyway here is the chap you all have been waiting for. And don't blame me if the chap is funky..  
  
(notice this is in first person and it should change later within the story and out. Srry bout that though)  
  
:Disclaimer: Certainly not me..  
  
Compassion for your Partner  
Ch.4  
Why Bother trying?  
  
I awoke in an elegant red room. The bed was soft, and silky. And the walls were a creamy red color. The floor looked as if it were covered in brownish/red delicate fur so soft you could just sleep on it. There was also sparkling ruby, and diamond jewelry alining the top of the walls and the dresser shined beautifully reflecting my seducive looks.  
  
I sat up in the bed I was laid in,and noticed I was stripped bare and distant of my weapons. "So no more Spike...heh" I said in my mind but,Being as curious as I always was I took the thin white sheet and wrapped it around me to fit as if it were a dress.  
  
I walked cautiously around the room and noticed 2 shiny doors. One was near the bed and the other was near the dresser. I carefully walked to the closest one near me. I gently turned the doornob and suddenly heard a click. I then felt a presence in the room. And Suddenly turned around to see Vicious standing there looking at me.  
  
My mouth began to move but no sound came from it. I felt as if the room was spinning as we both stood there staring at each other and letting time pass.  
  
"Have something to say? ...Ms. Valentine" asked Vicious ever so warmly  
  
Atleast that's what it sounded like to me. I then shook my head and tried again,realizing he wasn't going to leave.  
  
"hmm.. I wouldn't try to escape Ms. Valentine it just might lead you to torture or... even worse."said Vicious "but YOU" was all I could say..  
  
"but I? ..just helped you out"said Vicious  
  
He then turned around and walked out the door by the dresser.  
  
"errrr.... goddamnit!! he's changed sooo fucking much!!!" I decided to yell  
  
"Infact it's almost like he's lost his sense of ...reality" said Faye  
  
"I mean.. who the hell does he think he is. Locking me in this god forsaking room" said Faye  
  
"It's not like I've CHANGED VICIOUS!!!" Yelled Faye hoping he would here her.  
  
Evidently he did because just down the hall from the room she was in. Vicious began typing in his journal online. "It's not like I even know her. For crying out loud the woman's a man man. If I even did love someone it wouldn't have been her.(strange Vicious has a journal, should I change what he is doing? please tell me, thanks)  
  
"damn, there must be a way outta here" said Faye "..but first, I need my clothes" said Faye to herself  
  
Faye suddenly runs towards the dresser hoping to find something. *ehh.... YOU SICK CREEP* Yells Faye in an outrage. Faye pics up the playboy bunny outfit and tosses it across the room.(hehe, just for fun)  
  
"What is this guy now, a freak?" said Faye to herself "damnit,faye stop talking to yourself" said Faye in her mind.  
  
"BAKA!!... Well I guess I'll just sleep for now, I'll have to think things through for tomorrow" said faye as she went over to the bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
***End of Chap***  
  
ROFL lmao it's not hehe(srry I had that urge again)  
  
*Back on the Bebop*  
  
The bebop was flying high into the Galaxy. There wasn't really nothing to say about the ship besides that the excitment from it was gone.  
  
Jet was doing his usual thing, cutting those stupid tree things.(O.O'''''') And ofcourse Ein and Ed were still on the bebop. Ein being his little cute self was asleep on the couch and Ed was being her usual wierd self.  
  
"Jett!!" said Edward "What?" said Jet in his usual boring tone  
  
"Where is Faye,Faye and lunkhead?" Asked Edward as if she were a child lost and helpless  
  
"There gone." was all Jet said  
  
"Gone? Gone where to? Can I go to?" asked Edward again  
  
Jet just turned to Edward looking as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. Suddenly the hanger(I guess that's what they call it..) could be heard being opened.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" asked Jet  
  
Edward instantly ran down to the hanger.  
  
Jet got up as well.  
  
"Well,Well" said Spike "Whats for dinner?"asked Spike  
  
Jet just sat there mouth open and pointing at the still alive Spike.  
  
"Lunkhead Lunkhead Lunkhead!!" yelled Edward as she jumped herself up on Spike's back.  
  
"I thought you were dead" said you were dead said Jet finally  
  
"heh, Things happen, only people who know of it understand." Said Spike as he left towards his room  
  
Edward jumped off of him by then and ran to her computer. "So, that guys still alive" said Jet as he wiped his forhead and headed for the kitchen.  
  
(should I have not brought him back?)  
  
errr to be continued......  
  
blah you all hate me i know it.... so i really can't say sorry but just update. -.-'  
  
well please read and and put a review if you like...I had a lot of time on this but didn't spend much on it 


	5. All I needed was

(A/N) I'm wondering If I should continue this or not. Because if you Look In my profile, I have a brief description of some things at the end.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
All I needed was...?  
  
"I can't stand it here" said Faye crying. "It's just to depressing here, and sad" said Faye once again as the soft liquid of water touched her skin. "My tears... fall freely, I am unable to stop the flowing rivers that now fall from my eyes with such deep pain that no one can possibly understand." said Faye almost in a whisper as her head dropped. Faye was curled into a ball in the corner of the room. And she was just sitting their knees up to her chin and hair covering her doll like face. "I feel...So tired" said Faye as she drifted to sleep, with the most precious smile stretched across her face as the tears kept streaming down.  
  
.....  
  
Vicious walked proudly down the hall with a distasteful look on his face and, his black coat swaying from left to right. He finally reached the room he had been searching for. "This must be it." said Vicious "Ken!" called Vicious as he turned around. "Cover me, I'm going in." he told him "Sir!" Ken said running up and holding 2 guns in front of him. Vicious gave a hard Kick at the door and watched as it flew across the room. And a ton of dust and debree flew out. "Lets go," said Vicious as they charged in. His eyes scanning every area in the room. "Where is he?" Said Vicious It almost seemed like he was grinding he teeth at the thought of that man. "Well?" question Vicious "uhhh Sir, I'm sure this was the exact location of Mr. Spiegel," said Ken "Don't say that name in front of me" Vicious spat out "I can believe why he's so mad" said Ken cowardly backing up and as he thought about Spike still living from there last meeting him.  
  
"Lets go, Make sure you inform Shin, that if he does not find him soon. It will be his blood I'll take this time." said Vicious angrily with a red gleam coming from his eyes. *Gulp!* "As you wish Sir" said Ken "I'm going back to the syndicate." said Vicious as he walked off "oh, and uhh do what you like here" he Added as he kept on walking. "Sir Vicious has been in many mood swings lately" thought Ken to himself. "That Woman!" Ken almost shouted out. "It must be her!" said Ken again to himself  
  
(A/N-.-..Useless information, but just to let you all know if you're wondering. Yes, Ken is gay or bisexual. I want Ken that way. I have use for him in the future if this story continues....)  
  
.....  
  
The Bebop?  
  
"Spike, you really should go out and get a bounty once and awhile" said Jet arms crossed and staring at Spike. Spike just made a yawn and shrugged it off, as if nothing was even said. "I can't believe, I let you back on here." complained Jet  
  
"You and that woman, you both cause me so many problems!" said Jet sighing heavily "Jet! Where is Faye anyway?" asked Spike as he looked up from the TV. "She...She's gone Spike" said Jet "Woohoo!!" shouted Spike "So where exactly did she go?" asked Spike Jet stood there as tall and firm as he could until he couldn't take it anymore. "She's GONE Spike!!!" "Do you understand, what I mean?" "She's DEAD!!" shouted Jet  
  
Unable to control his temper he left the room, and charged down the hall. "Dead? Faye?" questioned Spike "No way!" he laughed, "She may not be the most appreciable ones out there, but she certainly is Careful about things...such as death." said Spike  
  
"Spike?" said Edward as childish as she could which caught Spike offgaurd.. "Umm what?" asked Spike "Are you ummm in love with Faye?" asked Edward looking down and fiddling with her toes. "What the Hell gives you that idea?" he almost shouted. "I just...I only assumed you did because you've asked more about her being here then anyone since you came back" she fired back "THAT! That does not mean I love her" Said Spike as he got up and headed toward the kitchen. Only, he suddenly fell to the floor face first. With Edward clinging to his back" You can't love her!!" screamed Edward "I love you and I want you for me" she spoke  
  
"Edward.." was all he managed to get out.  
  
"Spike...Please just, hold me here. Just like this" said Edward as Spike turned over and had Edward basically smothering herself on him. Spike decided to grab Edward's chin and he forcefully kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth and massaging it. She was a little surprised at his reaction but went with it. "I'm giving myself to you" said Edward as she broke the long kiss that they shared."I.can't do it," he said as he looked into her eyes.. "Why? I'm here, and I said you could. I'm actually willing to give you the most precious and most important thing to me. Just for you" She blurted out. "Well...I can't, I wont! I feel like I'm taking advantage of you!" Said Spike as he started to get up and shoved Edward off of him.  
  
......  
  
"Vestaka!" yelled Vicious as he waited patiently in front of the large desk. "Coming Sir" she said as she rushed her way to him, making sure her hips swayed as she walked. "What is it that you desire?" she asked almost flirting with him as she battered her eyes. "Report Miss Valentine to my room!" said Vicious as he moved and walked up the few flights of stairs. "aah...you asshole!" she muttered under her breath "If that girl hadn't of come here in the first place He would have been mine already!" She thought to Herself. She then sighed and figured it was best to do his request before he became suspicious.  
  
Vestaka walked down a long hallway till she reached 4 staircases. "Why am I doing this?" she asked herself as she started her way up the stairs.*He was right there, you could have seduced him* said the evil little thoughts in her head. "Damnit!" she scolded herself for even thinking such things. "Besides, how can she manage to get him? He's still in love with that blonde whore!" she laughed evilly as she finally reached Faye's room. "What are you doing there?" she asked with a snort, as she looked Shin up and down. *Not bad is he* "ahh...shit..Well?" she asked him again Shin finally looked up at her. "I'm watching her room, what does it look like?" he fired back "How dare you...she started to say but was cut off when Shin made a very unpleasant remark. "I've seen how you look at him Vestaka, that body of yours just can't take the heat of a new woman, now can it" said Shin with the biggest smirk ever as he moved over so she could go in.  
  
"Err...I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" she scolded which made Shin almost die as he held in his Laughter. "Miss Valentine!" She yelled as she knocked on the door. Faye awoke at the sound of the woman's voice. "Oh god!" she said as her head arose from hear knees. "I need an aspirin" she thought as she walked over to the door nearly bumping into the dresser and knocking some perfume bottles and brushes over. "What the hell was that?" Questioned Vestaka at the sound of the crashing perfume bottles. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" yelled Vestaka as she violently banged on the door. "If you keep doing that Vestaka, you'll have this whole building of men down here in an instant." Said Shin as she watched her retreat from the door. "Go back to work, I'll make sure she goes to him" Said Shin "grrr!!..." She mumbled under her breath  
  
"Just great! I'm going to trash this room before I even get out of here." said Faye exhausted and red eyed from barely sleeping and crying. Faye walked over to the mirror and noticed her hair was a mess, tossed, and tangled and all over her face. "I'll just go as I am, in my same old outfit, and messy hair. I'm not going to live long anyway." she said to herself "I'm already gone as it is. Or at least my heart is she said once again as she reached for the door. But hesitated and questioned herself" I mean... he was all I needed until awhile ago, or was it something else?"  
  
"Oh, I see you're alive." said a cheerful voice "huh? I..." was all she got out before she noticed the Handsome features this man had. "Are you ok? You're eyes are heavily red, and your hair is a mess" he asked "I'm fine, I just feel betrayed" said Faye as she walked her way out the room and had Shin's arm to told hold her up as they began there way to Vicious room. "Why are they staring at me?" she whispered to Shin who didn't really notice till he started observing them. "I'm sure their just wondering who you are." he whispered back "He's so nice. He's like fire compared to Vicious's icy aura." she thought to herself.  
  
They finally approached some large doors. after all the stairs and hallways they went through. The door was black of course. It had a Large V decorated with black roses in the center of the 2 doors. The handles on the doors we're silver with fancy twists and curves. And inside...was the one person I did not want to see right now. "Faye" he said, motioning her to go in. "I can't she yelled back" and tried to run, but he grabbed her by her arms and they began to struggle. Suddenly the door bursted open and thin solid eyes met soft Emerald ones.  
  
*To be...or not to be continued...*  
  
(A/N): If I get no reviews about continuing this or none at all. I'm not going to continue this story. I'm sorry but if I do, it could only be out of encouragement...or if I still like this. Which I do, but I don't know if anyone is reading this story or not. SO if you review tell me if you would like me to continue this or not. Because I will gladly stop, and just write it for my own purposes of enjoyment. R/R Thank you for everyone who did review! 


End file.
